


Dead Girl Walking

by Whovian134



Series: Dead Girl Walking [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cancer, Drug Use, Eloping, F/M, Hospitals, Marriage Proposal, Past Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian134/pseuds/Whovian134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley Chandler is leader of the second most popular group in High School and one of the nicest people at Westerburg but she has some difficulties with drug addiction and alcoholism. When she meets Veronica at her annual Halloween party Harley starts rethinking her life choices. But with her sister always putting her down  it is hard to even consider getting sober</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Halloween Party

Harley Chandler's annual Halloween Party was going well everyone who was invited was here and she was having a blast without all of the abuse she takes from Heather on a day to day basis Harley went to the bar and asked for a rum and coke she wanted to get drunk as possible tonight she walked over to Veronica who was talking with Ram and Kurt about politics. "I think Trump is wrong for the country." Veronica said. Harley laughed and nodded as she chugged a bit of her drink. As the night went on Harley was a bit tipsy and not feeling well Ram accidentally spun her around and she accidentally threw up on her sister Heather she looked at Heather who proceeded to punch Harley in the jaw. Harley fell back and then she grabbed a knife. A few hours later Veronica and Heather Duke finally pried the girls off of each other Harley was drunk and bloodied up and so was Heather. Harley limped to the bar and asked for another drink.  
After the party Veronica stayed behind to help Harley clean up she was muttering something as she cleaned up the bar then she opened a fresh bottle of rum and chugged half of it down she was pissed she sat down a growl escaped her lips. "I'm so sorry you had to see that this has been happening for a long time and I doubt it will ever stop I'm Harley Chandler by the way." She pulls out a small bag of heroin and made a couple lines snorting both of them through her nostril she had an awful addiction to heroin and alcohol but she has tried to kick the habit she chugged the rest of the rum down and stood up. "Veronica Sawyer." Veronica said


	2. Suicide isn't the answer

Veronica couldn't help but worry about Harley even though they just met she was about to sit down with Martha when Harley came over to them. "Hey Veronica why don't you and your friend come and eat with us." She said to her as she sat at a different table away from Heather she was still recovering from yesterdays fight the bruises she sustained were covered with a shitload of make up Ram Sweeney looked over at Harley's table and noticed that Veronica and Martha were sitting with the second most popular clique at Westerburg he had a crush on Harley but was afraid to say anything to her and he knew she was seeing someone. Harley looked up and caught Ram's eyes she smiled as tears started rolling down her face this was the last day she would be seeing Westerburg. "Veronica I need you to come to my house after school don't say anything I want you to be there when I end it all." Harley whispered to Veronica. "Harley suicide isn't the answer is there anyway I can convince you to change your mind?" Veronica asked in a very low whisper Harley shook her head.

Harley was getting everything ready for her suicide attempt she had her own house and she made sure that her boyfriend JD was home she wanted him to be home when she ended it there was a knock at the door. "Babe will you get that I am in the middle of something." She grabbed all of her medication and  made sure everything was ready JD went to get the door and Veronica  was standing there not saying a word he let Veronica come in. As Harley was getting ready she started thinking about when she met Veronica at her Halloween party that was the best day ever she started putting everything back in the medicine cabinet she changed her mind Veronica was right suicide wasn't the answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos this will be highly appreceated


	3. Hello Pumpkin Pie Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be from JD's POV. The next chapter will be part two of this chapter from Harley's POV. Also my mom gave me the title if it sucks please blame her

JD's POV

Today was Harley's birthday Veronica and I went to the mall to go birthday shopping I snuck off to the nearest jewelry store to pick out an engagement ring I was going to propose to her at her birthday party later today I picked out a good one and paid the lady who helped me pick out the ring I met Veronica at a perfume store and stayed outside while she finished off the gift I could never go into a perfume store for some odd reason but I knew that Harley would love her gift. But I was also worried about Harley. After she changed her mind about committing suicide I couldn't help but think maybe proposing earlier than I had originally planned would save her life or at least convince her to get help. Veronica came out of the store a few minuets later and we headed for home I showed the ring to Veronica it was a nice ring and I knew Harley would like it. "JD that ring is beautiful Harley will love it." Veronica told me I nodded in agreement as we pulled up to Harley's house I noticed that Harley's truck wasn't in the driveway I raised an eyebrow and looked at Veronica she shrugged and I quickly got out of the car and quickly pulled out my key to the house I opened the door I called Harley's name but got no response I went to see if she was in the bathroom and by golly she was but not in the way I'd expected. Harley was passed out bottle of rum in her hand and a needle in her arm. "Holy Shit." I muttered I knelt by her and checked her pulse it was there.

 I heard a moan coming from Harley her eyes opened and she weakly sat up and held on to me tightly. "It's alright Harley. Veronica I found her!"I called out. I slowly removed the needle from her arm and took the bottle of rum away from her she opened her mouth to protest but I closed it with a kiss. I picked her up and took her upstairs. Harley kept her eyes on me the entire time. Harley finally spoke after a moment of silence. "JD I'm sorry." She said pressing her head against my chest I kicked the door to the bedroom open and went to the bed laying her down on the bed.I laid down next to her and kissed her cheek I put an arm around her she smiled and laid in the crook of my arm her eyes not leaving mine. She fell asleep a few minuets later. She slept for about three hours before people started showing up for the party I quietly pulled my arm from underneath her and quietly walked out of the bedroom and downstairs Veronica smiled. 'She's asleep ." I peaked out the window and saw Heather ,Heather,and Heather come out of Harley's truck. Veronica went upstairs to wake up Harley 

 

I pulled out the ring and smiled this was going to be the greatest day of my life."Alright everyone places!" I heard Veronica yell I hid behind the curtain of the window and waited Harley slowly walked down the stairs and as soon as she hit the bottom everyone jumped out and yelled surprise I saw Harley jump a bit and sit down on the bottom of the stairs I came out and smiled "Happy Birthday Harley." I said walking over to her. "I think JD wanted to tell you something Harley." I heard Veronica say I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair before pulling out the ring and walking over to Harley. Heather sat down next to Harley and held her close. "Harley we've been dating for five years now and I want  to be with you until the day I die." I saw Harley's beautiful green eyes widen as I got down on one knee "Harleen Grace Chandler will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Harley stood up and walked a short distance to me and nodded before managing to spit out a quiet but audible yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments greatly appreciated hope you enjoyed


	4. Hello Pumpkin Pie Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Hello Pumpkin Pie in Harley's POV but the flashback is in third person POV  
> also trigger warning in the flash back

Harley's POV

 

"Harleen Grace Chandler will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" JD asked me I managed to get up off of the stairs and walk a short distance to meet with him I nodded but I managed to spit out a quiet and audible yes JD opened the box and I looked down at the ring and holy shit was it beautiful he slipped it on my ring finger and stood up we kissed and I heard cameras clicking my cheeks turned red was I blushing? I had never blushed before well not with JD maybe a few times with Tyler but that was before I found out what an asshole he was JD must've know what I was thinking as he pulled me into the kitchen which was a bit messy but it wasn't messy to the point that my OCD would kick in and I would start cleaning like a maniac. But hey I knew JD wouldn't try anything dumb I mean I did save him from his dad let him move in with me even before we started dating I keep him safe and he keeps me safe we were both running from our fathers who didn't give a shit about us and I saved him from moving to an eighth school in an eighth state when I offered him a place to stay. I offered right in front of Bud Dean so he knew that I wasn't kidding around when I said I would protect him from anyone and anything even if it ment dying in the process. I would take a bullet straight through my brain to keep JD safe. "JD what are you doing?" I asked "Not only is it your birthday Ms Chandler it is also the anniversary of when we met." I couldn't help but smile JD always remembered that we met on my birthday six years ago

 

_*flashback*_

Harley walked into the 7-11 bruises and cuts on her face,arms,and legs she got into another fight with her dad she looked around for some chocolate it always calmed her down. She found a king sized Kit Kat and walked over to the counter she winced in pain when she put pressure on her left foot. "Greetings and Salutations." A mysterious voice said  Harley looked up and tried to mask the pain with a smile but she failed miserably a boy wearing a long black trench coat steps into the light. He looked at Harley a look of concern on his face Harley tried keeping the smile on her face but she again failed miserably she fell to the ground and broke down in sobs the boy sits down with her and put an arm around her. "I'm sorry how rude of me I'm Harleen Chandler but people call me Harley and please I'd prefer it if you called me Harley I really hate my full name." She said "Jason Dean JD for short."He said, "Now tell me Harley what is a beautiful girl like you doing with cuts and bruises all over her body?" JD asked. "The cuts are self inflicted but the bruises you can thank my bastard father for those."  Harley said a tone of hatred in her voice. "Care for a Slushee? Maybe it will help with masking the pain. Cherry or Coke?" He asked. "Coke please." Harley said trying but failing to get up.

_ *end flashback* _

"Harley,Harley!" I felt JD shake me out of my little flashback I looked at JD "Did you say something to me babe I was having a flashback." JD smiled and repeated what he said. "I said I've got two tickets to see the Eagles play in LA tomorrow why don't you and I ditch school and go? I know you've always wanted to see a live Eagles concert and I managed to buy the last set of front row seats." I gasped and kissed JD. "Babe how did you manage to get front row seats?" JD smirked and kissed my forehead. "I'll never tell well at least not right now." I smirked at that remark but before I can ask him if he got the tickets from a scalper he continued. "And backstage passed came with the tickets so you'll fulfill another dream of meeting the Eagles." I screamed or at least I tried to JD put his hand over my mouth. "shhhhhhhh! I want this to be our little secret until tomorrow." I nodded and he took his hand off of my mouth 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated hope you enjoyed!


	5. Making a life long dream come true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics will indicate JD's inner thoughts bold will indicate Harley's inner thoughts and  
> I will spare you all the pain of having to sit through a chapter dedicated to a 33 hour car ride to LA also this will be from Harley's POV plus third person POV at the beginning

Third Person POV

 **"** **Did I fall asleep? Did we crash? Holy shit am I dead?"** Harley was shaken awake by JD they were in LA. She opened her eyes and they were sitting in the parking lot of a beautiful hotel. JD got out of the car and walked over to Harley's side of the car. "Look at us we are as my mom would say a couple of crazy love-struck teens JD I don't want to wait to get married let's elope."  **"Elope are you nuts?"** JD smiled and kissed Harley  _"I was hoping she would mention eloping God she's just the most beautiful thing on this planet note to self mention Vegas to Harley once we get to the room."_ JD smiled and opened Harley's door she stepped out and went to get her luggage out of the car. The bellhops were on the scene putting all of the luggage onto a cart and taking everything inside.

 

Harley's POV

 **"What the hell is going on?"** The hotel was beautiful I looked at JD he was just smiling like a mad man one of the bellhops picked me up and took me inside" **Holy** **shit I'm being carried by a bellhop this is a fantasy come true and he's hot."** The bellhop took me to the room and placed me on the bed. "Thank you sir." I said sitting up he smiled and left JD came in and sat down at the edge of the bed a smile on his face. "What's going on JD?" I asked he didn't answer I giggled and got up and went into the bathroom I hadn't been feeling well the day before and JD insisted on taking me to the doctor but I told him I was fine. I looked at myself in the mirror I looked a bit pale but nothing a little makeup wouldn't fix. I grabbed my makeup bag and started getting ready for the concert. I couldn't help but think maybe JD should've taken me to the doctor I walked out and looked at JD who was reading the first draft of my first book. "JD will you take me to the hospital?" I asked sitting down on the other bed JD walked over to me and picked me up kissing my forehead and walking to the door. I could tell he was worried about me because every time something bad happened to me he would always kiss my forehead. Once we got out to the car JD put me in the car and went around to get in the drivers side 

 

 

 

# 


	6. The Dream becomes a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the saddest chapter I think it'll be up to you guys

After a few hours of waiting JD was finally able to see Harley she was laying in the bed staring at the ceiling not even looking at JD. "Babe you alright?" Harley didn't answer she just shook her head she turned to face JD. "JD I have cancer." JD's eyes went wide and he ran over to the bed and grabbed a hold of Harley's hand. "Terminal?" He asked Harley shook her head and JD breathed a sigh of relefe. The doctor came in with the discharge papers Harley sighed and signed them the concert wasn't until ten so the hospital visit to be completely honest wasn't that much of a time waster. Harley looked at the clock on the wall it was only 8:15 she handed the doctor all of the discharge information and the nurse came in and removed Harley's IV. Harley held JD's hand tightly as she took out the IV.  

 

 "How the hell am I going to tell my sister?!" Harley cried into JD's chest as they walked to the car. "Babe do you want to just go back to the hotel and skip the concert?" JD asked Harley nodded she honestly didn't want to go considering the emotional wreck she was in JD had a plan that might cheer her up. Once they got back to the hotel Harley went to bed and JD went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. JD texted Veronica telling her what happened.

 _JD: Harley finally let me take her to a_ _hospital_

_Veronica:Is she alright? What happened?_

_JD: She has cancer._

_Veronica:Oh my God! I am on my way I want to see Harley._

_JD: She's fine Veronica she's asleep besides do you really want to drive for 33 hours just to see Harley_

_Veronica: Who said I was driving?_

JD laughed a bit at that last message and walked to the bed getting in putting an arm around Harley and kissing her head. "I love you Harley and nothing will change that."


	7. The special day part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of part one hope you enjoy!

Harley woke up at around 5 in the mourning she had a pounding headache she looked over at JD who was still asleep next to her. "Morning sleepyhead." A voice said from the shadows. "Veronica? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Veronica turned on a light and smiled. "JD told me what happened yesterday and I saw it fitting to come from Ohio to check on my best friend." She said. Harley cracked a smile and stretched out. "Please tell me you didn't drive for 33 hours." Veronica shook her head and laughed. "No I didn't drive. When JD told me what happened I immediately booked a flight to get over here." Harley's smile got bigger and she got up and went into the bathroom to take a couple aspirin to get rid of the headache she currently had. While Harley was in the bathroom JD woke up and looked at Veronica with a smile. "You didn't tell her anything did you?" Veronica shook her head. "Nope she doesn't even know." She said. Harley came out of the bathroom and stretched she walked over to JD and gave him a kiss. Veronica turned away. "Gross get a room you two." She joked. "Technically Veronica you're in our room." Harley said with a small chuckle. Veronica stuck her tongue out and Harley went to get dressed she was going out to go and find her father she had some unfinished business with him. "Babe I'm going to go and talk to my dad I should be back in a few minuets." Harley grabbed her purse and grabbed the keys to the car. JD watched as Harley left. Veronica was texting Heather telling her to hurry up and get to LA.

 

Harley drove up to her father's house she was scared maybe her dad did change like he said in all of his letters maybe he wasn't the abusive bastard he was back when Harley was a child. She took a few deep breaths and got out of the car. As she walked up to the door she saw her Shetland sheepdog Maxwell fenced in he was the same healthy weight he was when she gave him to her father so he could have someone to take care of. Harley knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Mark Chandler opened the door and looked at Harley with a caring look in his eyes. "Harley how are you?" He asked. Harley smiled softly and gave him a hug. "I'm fine now. May I come in?" Mark moved out of the way so she could come in. Harley looked around and took a deep breath. "Dad do you think I can take Maxwell back to Sherwood with me?" She asked. "I know you've been taking good care of him but I really miss having him around my house." Mark smiled. "Sure princess I know he's your favorite dog so by all means feel free to take him back to Sherwood with you." Harley smiled and went to leave. "I'll see you around dad." Harley left without saying another word she walked to the fence and whistled for Maxwell she opened the gate and Maxwell ran out she went to the car and opened the front door Maxwell jumped in and laid down on the seat. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap sorry for the cliffhanger will try to start working on part 2 later


End file.
